Unwise Words
by Chade
Summary: One stupid mistake. A REALLY BIG one.


'Sometimes there is a fine line between courage and stupidity.' That is what I was told by my father before I left for Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters and now I have realised just how true this is. My name is Jacob Lessing, or as I am known now, Chade. I learned this lesson the hard way.

It all started at the mall. Not my usual place, but it still has opportunities and I had to get some supplies. I was going to participate in a prank war with some of the Institutes's best pranksters. I didn't even start the war, it was a couple of kids aged twelve who fancy themselves pranksters and are pretty good at it, but they wanted to be the best. It sucks, I know, to be in the middle of it all but, I can't help it. I need to get even.

Unfortunately for me this need presents me with an annoying situation, as I manage to find myself in the exact mall that the Brotherhood decided to attack. I shouldn't retaliate, but for goodness sake, the idiots are only making it worse for the rest of us when we keep on getting persecuted for just living. So when Quicksilver and his cronies come and start writing on the wall in mustard and sauce 'The Brotherhood Is coming' I get a little annoyed. This is what gives me my current predicament as I stand shouting at a girl who has duplicates of herself all over the room, scaring the rest of the population.

"What's your name boy?" She says, interrupting me mid rant.

"Ja-Chade." I answer, accidentally almost saying my real name.

"Ok Chade, my name's Jane. As you can probably guess, I don't care! This is fun, and anyway, you called war first." Jane tells me. She is wearing black jeans with a red belt that matches the belt that ties up her jet black hair. She has on a red shirt that is covered partially by a black leather jacket that matches her brown, almost black eyes. I was startled by this when I first saw this, as it seems very out of place when put against her white skin.

"Now, why don't you go join the rest of the non-mutant people and be scared." She speaks in a very annoying and patronizing way. I believe this is where my father's words begin to take effect and I cross over to the stupidity part.

"Who said I wasn't a mutant?" I hear myself ask.

Jane's expression begins to change. First contempt, then indecision, following this is curiosity and finally, I watch as worry begins to take hold.

"You go to that school around here, don't you?" She whispers. I nod. "So, lets see what you can do!" I can see that it is an attempt to conceal her worry. I know why she is worried too. The Brotherhood's main opposition is the X-men. Magneto, the Brotherhood's leader, knows that Professor Xavier, the school's headmaster, likes to keep his X-men at the Institute. So it is understandable that Jane would be a little worried because she didn't know that I am just a student, not an X-men.

"Now why would you try a thing like that?" I ask her, feigning contempt. I can tell that she saw straight through my charade as quickly as I saw through her's.

I feel at the moment that I could kick myself. All my life I have had the problem of not knowing when to keep my mouth shut. Generally I don't talk to people as they always think I am odd because of the side effect of my ability, I'm obsessed with black, the night, darkness, things like that. Nobody ever really liked me. They thought I was a creep. This inability to keep my mouth shut usually reinforced the general population's dislike for me, but I never really cared all that much.

I watch as Jane's eyes narrow with dislike, and the next moment I am facing multiple Janes.

"Great, just what I was looking for" I mutter under my breath as I glance around to assess my surroundings. I sigh with relief when I notice the strong, dark shadows around the place.

"What are you so happy about?" The Jane in the middle snaps.

"I'm not completely powerless in here as I feared. There are plenty of strong, dark shadows in here. It makes me _**so**_ happy." I say contentedly.

I can see that Jane is confused by my statement. I can also guess what she is thinking as I watch her expression and her confusion. I grin at her wickedly.

"No matter," Jane tells me, shaking her head to clear it, "you'll still go down as heavily as the rest of them." Jane and her duplicates walk forward casually. Still grinning, I start to gather my power in. I must say I am glad that I have been at the Institute for a while as otherwise I would have very little control over my mutation.

Shadows race towards me as I prepare for the attack that is about to come. Duplicate after duplicate rush towards me, hands balled into fists. They raise their fists in unison, about to strike. I close my eyes as a wall of living, solid shadows surrounds me. Using my mutation I push it forwards into the Jane duplicates. I open my eyes and stare into the horrified eyes of the few remaining Janes.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, or should I say _**yourselves**_?" I pause and glance lazily down to my hand. I smile as a thin, sleek, black sword creates itself out of the shadows that surround my feet."Do you really believe that you are helping our kind by waging this war? I do believe that you are quite foolish to think this. But my opinion usually wouldn't count in your opinion, would it?"

"What are you? I have never seen, let alone heard of such an ability, you are wasted as an X-man my boy." The voice came from behind me. I spin and see Quicksilver standing right behind me. Then he disappears and I turn slowly around so as to scan the room for where he reappears. This time he was standing next to Jane.

"I never said that I was an X-ma-"I stop and clamp my mouth shut as quickly as Quicksilver can move.

"Ah, I see you have discovered my dear Trisabela's ability. You see, she has the power to force all those who stand within a twenty meter radius of her to tell the absolute truth. Unfortunately though, she is blind and this is the most use she will ever be as she cannot fight." Quicksilver shakes his head sadly as he looks at a small pale girl who appears to be only nine. Her eyes appear to be milky white but they still manage to stare directly into my own.

"Well Trisabela, if you make me tell the absolute truth then you would know this to be true as well. You are the one who is wasted among this riff-raff. I bet that you use vibrations, or sounds that come from around you to see. I bet this could work in other ways too. But only among people who nurture you and not use you wrongly." I tell her.

"Don't waste your time on her. She cannot understand you. That girl is an idiot and stupid." Jane says in a sneering, scornful manner. "So you're not an X-man are you? Well that changes things."

"How so? I have just wiped out every single one of your duplicates in a single instant." I tell her.

"No you haven-" She starts. But I interrupt her suddenly. I whip out my right hand as a line of razor sharp shadows lashes into every one of her duplicates, and even her.

"You might want to bind that." I say nonchalantly. I watch as she looks down at her side as blood begins to well out of a large wound. I smile at her again.

"_How dare you harm her!__" _Quicksilver snarls, "_you, a mere **student!**_"

"So what if I am a student? I am still a better person, warrior and I have a more powerful mutation even though I have only been training for less than a month," I pause as confusion flashes across his face, "yes less than a month! Now if you please I would appreciate it if you all left..._**NOW!**_" And as I say it I push my power out to every Brotherhood person I can see, covering them all with a heavy cloak of shadows. Pushing them all into a group I allow my power free reign over the matter of binding the group.

I turn and walk over to Trisabela.

"Trisabela, do you really want to work with them?" I ask, hoping that the answer wouldn't be 'yes'.

"I was scared when I joined them. Now I am scared for a different reason; I don't know what they will make me do now that I have been with them for a while. But I don't know where to go!" She answered, her voice sounding like tiny bells ringing softly, purely. I smile at her.

"How about you come and live with me, at Xavier's? You can be taught and it can be your home too." I offer. She beams at me and nods vigorously.

"Yes please!"

I took her small hand in mine and walked back to the Brotherhood members who were now tied up with thick flammable rope. I recall my power quickly.

"How about I leave you all to the non-mutants, huh?" I ask. One of the captives opens their mouth to answer me but I cut him off quickly. "That was a rhetorical question!" I tell him annoyed. I turn and with Trisabela I walk out of the mall into the sunshine. I turn down the road and start to walk back to the Institute. I believe that I won't partake in the prank war after all. Besides, now I have a charge to take care of and there is always next time. believe that I won't partake in the prank war after all. Besides, now I have a charge to take care of and there is always next time.


End file.
